


STYLE one-shot

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: Gay, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: Hey, so this is my first AO3 post so I'm not really used to this format and am still trying to figure shit out. I wrote this a long time ago and thought I'd share it. It's just some style smut I threw together. Enjoy, sinners.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	STYLE one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Crimson Dawn..and Kyle's a masseuse for some reason.

"We sucked. We absolutely blew our only chance at being any-anything." I cried into my hands. Kyle listened intuitively. 

"It's fine. It was just a simple mistake. Crimson will always be my favorite band." Kyle said gently, rubbing my back with firm strokes. Damn, why did that have to be my erogenous zone?

"K-Kyle. It's not 'fine'. Leo literally dropped his guitar; and my voice cracked on that h-igh note..and Kenny was going too fast, then Jimmy was going too slow..Fuck, fuck, fuck." I began to hyperventilate.

"Stan. It's OK. Nobody cared. If anyone had any real respect for you guys, then they would know that accidents happen. This isn't in any way your fault."

"You don't un-derstand. Am..am I not cool like the other bands? Cause' I don't write about love, and sex, and depression?"

"Stop talking shit about yourself. I love you guys. I love everything you guys do."

"..I'm sorry. I just d-don't know how to take a compliment." I laughed nervously. His brown eyes seemed to burn holes into my contrasting blue ones with the stare on his face. It was as if he was studying me. 

"...Let's go back to your place, alright? We..I can help you put stickers on your guitar. I even made one for you!" he smiled wide, showing off his white and sharp teeth; and that stupid short tongue of his. He pulled out a sticker he had made from sticker paper that read, "SBF". I smiled gently and took it from him, realizing the back strokes hadn't stopped. I was so glad. They felt too good.

"Let's. Also, I love this sticker. Thanks, dude. I'm glad to know I mean something. Or-More or less-To be reminded." I said, not wanting to sit up because the fucking back strokes were too good. "I..You're hand feels really good on my back. Sorry-I just had to say that." I said, leaning in closer to him. The strokes became more firm and filled with emotion as I rested my head on his shoulder. "Fuuuuck." I groaned as he rubbed my spine with his knuckles. 

I heard him snicker, "Yeah? I can give you more back massages when we get back to your place." he said, moving his hands up to my shoulders. I squealed and bit my lip, trying to chomp away from the fact it tickled, trying to lean more toward the fact that it felt so good. 

"Mmm.." I moaned quietly in response as he squeezing my shoulders in a repeated motion.

"..Y'know. I can give massages in more places than that-I actually took masseuse classes." he clicked his tongue, moving his hands up toward my neck more. "The last parlor I worked for, this guy payed me like..one hundred dollars for nothing more than a penis massage. It fucking sucked though. It's not like he looked bad or anything, but It's the fact he came without warning all over my hand. He was like 'Ohh I'm sorry. It was too good, your hands work toooo well.' and it was just kinda gross, i don't know..does that make me gay?" he rambled.

I think he noticed my blushing as his eyes met mine. "Penis massage?" I laughed in a nervous tone, his hands distracting me from the central idea. 

"Yeah, well, when you have the kind of income I do.."

"Y-Yeah..God you're good at this." I whispered, biting my tongue.

"I try..I think we should go now though."

"We-ah-We don't have to. We're just backstage. This place is closed, nobody comes here at night. Trust me, I've gotten drunk many times and slept in this exact room. It's fine.."

"Nobody? You're sure?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Hmm? Okay, we can stay here. I do need to be at my trainers first thing in the morning tomorrow though.."

"You have a massage trainer thing?"

"Of course I do. How do you think I learned all these ePic sKIlls."

"..." I pondered for a moment, "You can practice your massages on me instead. Every one of them."

"That's not gay, right?"

"..No-Well I mean..Are you wearing socks?"

"Yeah?"

"Then It's not gay. You just have to keep them on."

"..Haha. I see, but what if I give you a foot massage?"

"No homo, then."

"No homo. Now lay down so I can start with your face and go down the body."

"Haha. 'Kay." I laughed softly, leaning down on the sofa. He towered over me, curling his back in a way I had never seen. It's like..kinda straddling me. Air-stradling. I'm taken from my thougts as his hands are placed on both sides of my face. He starts with my eyes, then my nose, and it gets kind of boring until he reaches my lips. 

"..They're so plump."

"I have a lot of maternial features."

"..Yes. Yes you do."

"..Can..Can you kiss me? No homo? I just..I want to."

"Oh I-uh yes." he stuttered leaning in. He pressed his lips against mine gently, rubbbing his teeth and tongue among them. 

It felt like a massage? I think that's what he was going for. I gasped gently as he grabbed my upper lip, pulling my mouth open wide. He placed his tongue against mine and began his little 'massage' thing with the tip of his tongue. Mine was greater than his in length, but I guess it was fine. He pulled his muscle out of his mouth and began to trace my snakebites with it, getting the loogey all over the them. He then moved his tongue down to my neck, making me cock my head to the side in order for him to get better accses to the area. I groaned lightly, to let him know he was doing well.  
  
I didn't want to admit it, but something in my pants was getting ecxited. "F-Fuck. Stop it, dude. I'm gonna get hard." I hissed.  
  
He laughed and pulled away, licking his lips, "Oh yeah? Save that for when I get down to that area..Can you take your shirt off for me?"  
  
I nodded and tugged at the rim, "Why are you acting so professional? Porn doesn't need a backstory y'know." I said, lifting it over my head.  
  
"I'm pretending you're a client."

"Ah-Sure.." I said sarcasticly, laying down flat on the couch.

He stood for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I uh-When did you get nipple piercings?" he asked me. 

I looked down at the reflecting beads. "I..A few months ago. I just thought they'd be a cool accessory. I don't know. They're stupid. I..I like them, though." I rammbled.

"..Mmm? Well it's time for a chest massage, huh?"

"Oh God." I laughed, biting my lip. I wanted this so bad. He walked over and sat on my lower-stomach.

"God you're such a power bottom."

"Shut up."

"Should I take my shirt off too, for 'anxiety issues'?"

"Dude. Do you actually have to say that? It's oddly sexual for the workplace."

"I do..Also 'yes' or 'no'?"

"Yes." I said, barely audible. He took off his shirt and leaned down, flicking my left nipple with his tongue. I cringed in delight. "Ah..That's nice." I said. He nodded quickly, biting at the nipple lightly. He masssaged the other one gently between two nails. He sucked, leaving red and purple bruises. "Ah~ God..Look at me, moaning like a little bitch. I love it." I moaned, running my fingers through his red curls. I accidently thrusted upward, making him groan loudy. 

He covered his mouth in shock, "Oh-Uh.." this made me panic.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to thrust!" I squealed.

He put up his arms and began to flail them around, "No! It's fine. I..I liked it."

"So that wasn't rape?"

"No!"

"So..You're OK with this?" I giggled, thrusting our cocks against each others. He blushed and covered his face.

"Ah-I-I-I don't hate it." he muttered. I began to form a pace, thrusting upward repeatedly. He moaned quietly, grinding back against me. The friction was too much to handle.

"God~ Can't we just, '69', or something?" I pled.

"Hell yeah! No homo." he said, unbuttoning his pants.

I did the same with myself, "Damn right. No homo!" I giggled, pulling down my boxers to release my hardened cock. He stared in awe, pulling down his. I did the very same thing. 

"Uh..How about I'll blow you, then you blow me?" I changed my mind about '69'-ing. I wanted to see his face as he took my swallon cock down the back of his throat.

"Definitely." I giggled, laying back farther onto the sofa. He rolled his eyes and got on his knees infront of my cock. I grinned as his lips met with the side of my fair length. He soon engulfed the tip in his hot mouth, swirling my favorite muscle around it. I bit my lip and covered my mouth, staring at his work. "I'm such a fucking outlaw." I moaned deeply, grabbing his hair. I forced more of me inside his mouth. I couldn't take it, it was all so good. 

"Close?" he asked as my breath sped up.

"Very." I huffed, trailing my hand up to my own nipple. I toyed with it as I began to thrust upward, feeling my balls tightening. I knew what was happening. "Oh God I'm..I'm.." I began to cum, and he didn't pull off. Instead, he helped milk me with his mouth and his pretty little sealed lips. I growled in satisfaction, thrusting my milk down his throat. He gagged and pulled off, having swallowed all of it. "Oh God..That was great." I mummbled, coming down from my high as my legs filled with a numb sensation. 

"..Was I good?"

"Better than good. Now lay back and let me do the rest." I said. He nodded quickly and layed on his back. "Oh and uh..I have a sensitive gag reflex sooo, try not to thrust. Please." I warned. He nodded and I went in. I've never sucked dick before but It's not too bad. Porn makes it seem like a fucking chocolate-chip muffin, and most masochists make it seem like bleach..

"I'm already close..I will admit I was touching myself earlier when we were kissing." he giggled.

I nodded and went to work at my best, holding down his legs. He groaned loudly and dug his nails into the back of my neck. I groaned and sucked harder, attempting to deepthroat him. I worked his balls with my hand, and the parts I couldn't fit. It was beautiful. After a few more pumps, he came into my mouth with my grunt. I spit, didn't swallow. I have a sensitive pallet, and I don't think 'children' are at the top of that list..Kyle on the other hand..

"Fuck.."

(and that's all, folks)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first post here so I'm kinda freaking out. I hope this was somewhat good. :-)


End file.
